


Zoom Zoom

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: blurr, character: orion pax, genre: action, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompts: Orion Pax/Blurr: Speeding Ticket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoom Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** *snickers* Poor Blurr. ^_^

**Title:** Zoom Zoom  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Orion Pax, Blurr  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompts: Orion Pax/Blurr: Speeding Ticket  
 **Notes:** *snickers* Poor Blurr. ^_^

 

**Zoom Zoom**

 

Blurr careened past the slow mechs on the roadway, laughing as they startled and swerved. Even in their alt modes the poor slow bastards were no match for him.

It was ‘against the law’ to _run_ on the roadways, but Blurr saw no reason for that to apply to him. He wasn’t supposed to be going this fast either, but come on! What was a mech supposed to do when he had someplace to be? Just crawl along like the other lumps on the road?

Pff! Not The Blurr!

Blurr saw, and then blazed past one of the Security Enforcers. They never chased him. What was the point? The couldn’t catch him.

Blurr leaned to the left, angling onto the blessedly empty freeway. He liked darting around obstacles, but he really wanted to make the party on time. At his current pace, he would be able to tear up the arched entry and make a show-stopping entrance to Silver’s soiree.

Then suddenly there was a tug at his ankle, then the other as he brought his foot forward. Then there was air, and finally the pavement flying up to smack him in the face.

Blurr yelped a bit belatedly as he tumbled and rolled, finally coming to a stop against the guardrail after a finish-ruining slide.

“Do you have any idea how far above the posted speed limit you were going?” a smooth, deep voice asked.

Blurr clutched his helm, trying to get his gyros to stabilize, then looked up at red and blue Enforcer. “What?” He moved to stand up, but where one leg went, the other followed. Blurr stared in shock at the bola wrapped around his ankles.

“Well I ask because you were beyond the range of our equipment, and I need something to put on this ticket.”

Blurr gave the mech an incredulous look. “ _Ticket_?! Who the frag are you?! Don’t you know who _I_ am?!”

“Apologies. I am Orion Pax. Yes, I do know who you are, Blurr, it’s why we had to set up a speed trap to catch you.”

“Set… up…” Blurr had so many words crowd his processor, he couldn’t figure out which curse to fling at the mech first. He shook with outrage, fists clenched. “ _Look_ at what you did to me!” He was scuffed, and dented, and would probably be sore soon. He was just too angry to feel it right then.

Orion tapped a finger on the screen of his datapad, and a flimsy slid out into his waiting hand. He held it out to Blurr, who took it with numb, trembling fingers. “Your court date is at the top. I listed the last speed we had for you with a plus to indicate the equipment could no longer calculate. If you miss your court date a warrant for your arrest will be issued.” Orion crouched, an electro-blade activating in his hand. Blurr went very still, optics wide. “Then I would have to catch you again.” Body language shouted ‘threat”, but Orion’s tone was that of a simple statement. Blurr didn’t know what to think.

Orion cut the cables around Blurr’s ankles, then stood. “You have a nice evening, sir. Be safe.”

Blurr remained sitting, staring in utter shock as Orion transformed and just drove away. His optics dropped to the ticket. It was so unfair! And now he was a wreck, _literally_ , and wouldn’t be able to go to the party either.

Blurr sat and sulked until his driver arrived to pick him up, then all the way back to the tracks. His team didn’t seem happy to have to come in and do repairs either.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
